In some systems, processing elements may exchange signals with each other to communication results, outputs or other information. For instance, operations performed by a particular processing element of a system may be output to another processing element. In some cases, the other processing element may be at another physical location of the system, such as on a different processor board. Communication between elements in such scenarios may be challenging due to any number of factors. As an example, the number of processing elements in the system may be high or may increase and the number of required exchanges is even higher, increasing as the square of the number of processing elements. As another example, delays in communication of information between processing elements may affect system performance. Accordingly, there is a general need for systems and methods to enable rapid signal switching between large numbers of processing elements in these and other scenarios.